


Redshift

by Picklefinster



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picklefinster/pseuds/Picklefinster
Summary: "If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back." This was my very first Destiny fic back from year one, please enjoy this ship!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm still working on "Which way the wind blows", and in the mean time I'll be posting some of this ship I had created back in year one of Destiny called Banshmi (Banshee x Lakshmi). I'll be posting notes like these with tidbits of info on these stories from now on, so nothing gets left out. But please enjoy the story!

 

Her day had come to a close, just as the midnight sun cast its illuminating light overhead the broken god that suspended dormant over the last city. Lakshmi stood in her usual spot until all of her followers left the small clubhouse above the Tower Hangar that everyone knew ultimately belonged to the Future War Cult. After the last follower had left she watched them all leave the hangar from the large glass wall behind her. Upon turning her head back to the empty room that was tinted different shades of orange, the Exo turned off her tablet she held onto all day and placed it on the small table by one of the couches before finally she walked to the stairs and out of the Tower Hangar.

He was assisting a late Guardian at this hour, the sight of the moon distracted him none from the young leveled Titan that was eager on purchasing a single pulse rifle with some ammo synthesis. When the Titan left his small corner of the tower, Banshee turned his head towards the city finally acknowledging how late in the night it was, but he did not close up shop for he believed another Guardian would come along to buy from him. The gunsmith’s eyes laid upon a figure who stood by the railings looking out into the horizon, he recognized the figure, and she had stood against the same spot by the railings for as long as he could remember, even when his memory was wiped more times than anyone could count. At times he could recall why she stood there but the reason was very faint or very vague that it wasn’t even worth mentioning why at all other than she just admired the view.

She would stand there for hours until she could see the bright face of the moon begin to rest in the west, just as the sun did the day prior. The Exo’s head then turned to the tower and up to the Gunsmith, who was still awake as well. Her feet guided her to the fellow Exo and stopped at his small shop. Hands placed lightly on the metal stand, she looked at him with light blue eyes that seemed timid at the sight of the Gunsmith and she said in a calming voice, “Hi.”

“Looks like you’ve had a rough night.” Banshee greeted in his usually cold and masculine tone.

Lakshmi nodded her head. “I haven’t slept in a few days.”

Banshee failed to respond back to the Future War Cult represent, he lowered his head instead.

For a while they stood there silent, just giving quick glances until one of them would break the silence, but neither of them did. The mood broke when a high level Hunter came about asking for synthesis. The two Exos looked at each other before Lakshmi turned head and began walking back to the Tower Hangar. Banshee watched her as she left, the words in his throat were begging to come out but when the fellow Exo was out of sight he turned to the Hunter and fulfilled his order.

It was a long walk back to the War Cult’s clubhouse, long and shameful in Lakshmi’s head. In her chest she felt an absence, a repetitive feeling she hoped to never experience more than once… She hoped for too much. The Exo turned her head a few times behind herself out of habit in situations like these and every single time she saw someone leaving or nobody standing there at all. This time she saw both.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far, just to be aware, this story often switches from present to past to show the relationship Lakshmi and Banshee created... Just in case it tends to get confusing ^^;

He was an active duty soldier, geared to take on any enemy that stood before him. He could shoot down ten or more enemies and still have ammunition in his rifles. He could repair weapons in the middle of battle and fire back with minimal scratches and dents to his armor. With a gun, he was a force to be reckoned with.   
She was a nurse at the time, programmed to assist the wounded in battle. She was nothing much more than an Exo. She saw him on the day he carried a wounded ally with him to the infirmary, swift and eager to assist a comrade who had been injured on the field. She looked at him and forgot that he charged into the tents unannounced while barking at the other nurses to help his friend. For a moment she wished he was barking those words at her, to imagine him talking to her was something she yearned for. Her fantasy however, would have to wait for another time, because as the soldier charged in the tents he charged back out into the open, only quicker.   
For the longest time, she would ask around about the stranger man but not get much response in return. She would figure such a man would be well known throughout the camp, the lack of information set her investigation to a devastating halt. What more could she do? She thought about it for days, over long hours.   
"Perhaps the only way to meet him is on the battlefield itself?" She said to herself.   
"Are you crazy, Lakshmi?" Another nurse asked, overhearing the fellow nurse, sitting down next to her in the cafeteria.   
"Crazy?" Lakshmi turned her head to the other nurse. "What is being crazy when you're in love?"   
The nurse scrolled her eyes to Lakshmi, hearing such words. "Love? Love for whom?"   
Lakshmi held her head in her hands, thinking of the man in those few moments that she remembered seeing him. "I do not know his name, it seems nobody knows."  
The accompanied nurse looked down at her finger that made little circles on the table. "What did he look like?"   
Lakshmi rejoiced at the question. She could describe the man in a million words and still feel that they weren't enough. "He looked like a God."   
The nurse looked to Lakshmi. "A God?" She asked. "Surprising that nobody knows much about such a man."  
"I know, it is such a shame." Lakshmi stood up from the table. "I'm leaving for the battlefield at midnight."   
The fellow nurse turned to Lakshmi with obvious concern. “Are you sure about that Lakshmi?" She stood up and went to the fellow nurse, still displaying obvious concern. "We're made nurses for a reason─"  
"I don't care what I was assigned to do," She said in a nasty tone of voice. "We Exos are programmed to become self-aware but because we are just bodies of metal does that mean we cannot display feelings as humans do?"  
The nurse looked back at Lakshmi, trying to configure her words but it was difficult to any human or Awoken to understand that Exos shared a similarity in mental state as they. Before the Golden Age, artificial intelligence or what they commonly knew as robotic bodies did not share an emotion or similar mental function as their fellow humans but as the advancement of science progressed, Exos were beginning to experience self-awareness the perception of robotics changed but some kept their prejudices. The nurse after a moment failed to recognize Lakshmi's statement and turned her head back to the table. "Alright then, have fun.” She replied to the Exo, not even making eye contact.   
Without a response to the fellow nurse, Lakshmi was on her way. Before she could find her metallic Romeo, preparations were to be made before her venture.   
~   
The crest of the moon had rose from beyond the hills, casting dim shadows upon the decimated battlefield decorated with deceased Fallen and soldiers alike. Sitting at the nearby base, sat the reclaimed ‘legendary’ soldier, smoking an electronic cigarette.  
“Hey Banshee!” Some of the rookies called. “Wanna pose with the dead Fallen?”  
Banshee let out a slight chuckle, taking a puff of the vapor from the small cigarette. “Nah, you boys go on ahead.”  
Not far behind, Lakshmi spied on Banshee from beyond his tent. He was so much more glorious than she had remembered, she wanted to go closer, to touch him or talk to him, but alas, she was too shy. After a while, storm clouds could be seen overhead. Banshee returned to his tent just as the first few droplets started to fall; Lakshmi hid to avoid the rain.   
The hours strolled by as the rain hit down harder, Lakshmi lied by the hill near the camp curled up in a ball under the gray sky letting the pellets crash against the bare parts of her body. Banshee lied on his cot, closing his eyes. Turning off was pointless. “Exos don’t dream…” He said sitting up. “What is ‘dream’, and what is there to dream about?” He sighed.   
A loud scream snapped Banshee from his thoughts followed by a crash against the crates of rations and ammunitions outside his tent. He rushed outside to find an unconscious Lakshmi lying in the mud. Banshee looked at the fellow Exo in surprise, he tried to wake her but with no response. “She must be a nurse from the station… But that’s miles from here.” He said picking her up from the muddy ground and walking back into the tent with the nurse.  
The hours passed by and so did the storm; Banshee had spent most of that time cleaning the mud from the metallic nurse’s frame, she was still unconscious when he wrapped her in blankets and laid her on his cot, he had tried to wake her but to no avail. Banshee pulled up a stool and sat across from his cot staring at the Exo. “She sure is pretty,” He thought. “What was she doing all the way out here?”


End file.
